Sebastian and the country of RED Hearts
by Nothing more than a Ghost
Summary: Sebastian Rowan our dear young spy finds himself in a bit of trouble, Awaking in Wonderland, and meeting The mad hatter (Lawrence) and Cheshire (Philippe) While running from danger. He later finds himself captured and taken to BLU kingdom where he meets the BLU king Maverick (Blu medic).
1. Chapter 1

Hiya everyone! Thanks for stopping by! Lawrence and Philippe belong to the lovely Chaos and mayhem! You can find them here! u/1744920/ChaosandMayhem And Alexandre belongs to my dear friend nine you can find her here

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sebastian awoke in a dim room with a checkered floor, a large table, and a rather small door. "Where am I..." Sebastian asked himself as he sat up rubbing his head.

"Find the key and you'll find out!"A voice called from within the room. "Key? What key?" He asked again.

"Down here good boy!" Sebastian looked down and saw the door with a face of a man. "Hello!" The door knob smiled. Sebastian's jaw-dropped and his face paled. "Am I drunk? Or am I on drugs?" Sebastian asked himself pinching the bridge of his nose. "Good god boy look for the key quick!" The doorknob said impatiently. "Ok...A key..." Sebastian muttered looking around the room. On the table was a chest and two bottles. "What am I suppose to do with this? And a locked chest?"

"Your a spy, figure it out! Thats the point of this game!"

Sebastian held the bottles in his hands and looked at the chest. One bottle was a liquid and the other had tasty looking sweets on the inside. Also the chest was wobbly and loose and could easily be broken with a simple throw. Sebastian took the bottle with the liquid and took only just a sip, The door knob watched in horror as Sebastian grew three times to big for the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Sebastian spat out to the Doorknob angrily,

"T-TRY THE OTHER BOTTLE" he yelled as his face was being pushed in by Sebastian's knee. Sebastian took the other bottle lightly in his giant fingers and dumped part of it in his mouth, shrinking half the size of the small door. Dropping the chest in the process breaking it. The key was older than dust as Sebastian struggled with the key up to the door.

"THERE!" Sebastian yelled lifting the heavy key up to the door and turning it in the lock. The door opened and the smell of fresh cut grass and rain cooled the air around him. Sebastian looked up in awe as he looked at the surroundings he walked into. The moon was bigger than the sky, Illuminating the brightly colored flowers that swayed with the wind, and the lake before him glistened like a diamond from the moons reflection. Sebastian looked back at the door flabbergasted, but it was already closed and vanished.

"W-where am I?" He asked himself looking back at the lake. As he walked up he had never before seen such beauty from the illuminated flowers that were bigger than him and clearer water. The sand was warm and soft as Sebastian sat down with a grin removing his gloves and cupping the sand, letting it fall like an hour glass through his fingers. "Beautiful... isnt it?" A warm voice rang out from behind Sebastian. He turned quickly to look at the familiar voice.

"Philippe?..." He asked looking at a cat floating beside him confused.

"I am known as Cheshire around here." He said with that familiar voice.

"Okay...Cheshire..." Sebastian said feeling uncomfortable now.

"You know its dangerous around here Sebastian, I wouldn't recommend staying alone." He grinned and vanished into a puff of smoke. Sebastian looked at the cat vanishing curiously, and flinched at the sound of movements in the brush not to far from him. His eyes widened as a giant werewolf-like animal stepped out from the woods growling low and watched Sebastian with bright yellow eyes. "Oh merde..." Sebastian muttered staying completely still as the monster made his way up to the boy. "RUN!" Cheshire yelled popping up in front of the wolf figure and attacking it with claws drawn and slashing at it. And with that Sebastian stumbled up in the sand and ran on the tip of his toes as fast as he could in the opposite brush as the wolf. Cheshire tried his best keeping its attention but the wolf smacked him out of the way and ran after Sebastian, and again with a puff of smoke he was gone.

Sebastian, who was still half the size of everything, ran faster and faster as the wolf started catching up to him, He made a sharp turn as the wolf lunged at him, straight into a tree. It shook its head and growled angry at the still running Sebastian. He huffed and panted as he came to a table full of tea necessities and other assorted treats and pastries almost 10 times bigger than Sebastian himself. Sebastian looked back seeing the wolf running straight at him and shrieked running and tripping in a hole in the ground. The wolf pounced on the hole and began digging at Sebastian as he shrunk back against the wall of the hole. "Help!" Sebastian cried out as the wolf dug closer and closer to him. Suddenly a loud smack and the wolf whimpered and ran away. "An' don't come back ya annoyin' dingo!" a voice shouted. Sebastian's eyes widened again as a half-gloved hand came into view from the entrance. "Come on mate, I ain't gunna hurt ya. Promise."

"...Lawrence?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya everyone! Thanks for stopping by! Lawrence and Philippe belong to the lovely Chaos and mayhem! You can find them here! u/1744920/ChaosandMayhem And Alexandre belongs to my dear friend nine you can find her here

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sebastian panted slightly from the adrenaline rush still kicking in and kept himself pressed against the wall of dirt still afraid. "Come on lad. I'm not gunna hurt you." The voice said soothingly. "H-how do I know that?..." Sebastian asked suddenly closing his eyes and resting his head against the dirt.

"Sebastian get yer ass out of that hole."

"N-no..." he muttered with wide open eyes.

The hand before him reached into the hole and scooped him out, holding him gently as he pulled him into view. "L-lawrence?" Sebastian said looking up to him almost shocked. "Hatter. But you can call me wot ya like." He smiled walking to the tea table and setting him down. Sebastian once again awed at his surroundings, completely Infatuated with the delicate chinaware and food that looked so delicious his mouth started to water.

"'ere drink this." Hatter said handing him a small tea cup just his size. Sebastian looked at the cup and smelled it. "Wot you think its poison?!" He laughed folding his arms. "N-no... I just..."

"Drink it" Hatter ordered, and with that Sebastian sipped the warm sweet tea and grew to his normal size again sitting on the table. "Feel better?" The Lawrence look alike asked. Sebastian nodded and looked at his surroundings seeing things like he has never before seen and was really quite impressed. The moon seemed to light up the night making everything so...visible and clear around him. The forest however was dark and unable to see anything farther than the tree line.

"Ya look hungry." Hatter muttered pulling him off of the table with a smile.

"Yes I am actually. Starving." Hatter swung him around like they were dancing and seated him in a chair so gracefully.

"Eat! They can fend fer themselves. I wasn't expecting anyone until three in the morning." He giggled sitting across from him. Sebastian took a plate and began placing the delicious looking food on it. Just as Sebastian was about to stuff his face he looked up and saw Cheshire appeared coming out of the woods hurt.

"Cheshire.." He muttered looking past Hatter. He turned looking at him and jumped up from the table rushing to him and picked him up gently. "Ches wot happened?" Hatter asked worriedly examining his injuries. "Well, The dog got me when I was protecting the boy...But now we have a bigger problem...Blues found out about Sebastian and want to meet him.." The hatter growled low and looked at Sebastian who was stuffing his face with food.

"Oi bast...Finish up yer meal lad, we need to move now."

Sebastian looked up and swallowed.

"Am I in danger?" He asked placing his fork on the table.

"Very much so. We need to head to the Red kingdom now, The party can wait...We gotta get you out of these woods." He added setting down Cheshire.

"It may be late for that amour...There very close." Cheshire said looking up to the Lawrence look-alike. "look for yourself." He added vanishing into a puff of smoke. Both Hatter and Sebastian turned seeing blue knights and a tall man whom was smirking with his arms folded watching the two. "What are you smiling at ya wank!" Hatter yelled out walking around the table by Sebastian. "We'd like to invite your friend to a tea party, thats all." The man twirled a knife through his fingers keeping that grinn on his face. "Ya cant have him." He growled guarding Sebastian. "Not your choice." Louis said with a slight movement of his head and the knights behind him bolted to Sebastian and with two hard swings, knocking Hatter and Sebastian down, He scrambled back up soon after as Sebastian's vision blurred and he became to tired to even think of standing back up. The hit was so hard, it had finally made him ease up on the ground and he started falling asleep.

"S-Sebastian!" Was all he heard before he finally blacked out.

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open and he touched his head wincing in pain. He heard the jingling of chains and looked down instantly to see restraints around his arms and legs. He sat up instantly in a panic and tried pulling the shackles off but they just seemed to get tighter and tighter around his wrist. "Your not going to want to do that. Those shackles are cursed, the more you struggle the more pain you'll receive."

Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at a dark figure leaning against the wall of the room with his arms folded and once again...A familiar voice. He was dressed in a deep black and blue armor and had a sword on his belt dangling at his side.

"Where am I?" He asked keeping very still.

"Blue kingdom mon ami."

"And Lawr-...Hatter?" His heart sank knowing he failed.

"He's here as well. Just...not in as good condition as you."

"Please...Is he alright?"

The man stayed quiet and left, leaving the boy in the dark room by himself to wallow or more so, cry at the fact of the unknown of his friend. Was he really hurt? Or was he already dead and the knight kept it from him? Sebastian felt the stress rise up from his stomach, feeling tears welt up in his eyes and sat back against the wall feeling completely and utterly useless in protecting Lawrence's doppelganger. Useless.


End file.
